There is a use for a flexible packaging which offers an outer packaging to act as a protective or industrial shipping packaging combined with A inner packaging which is removable from the outer packaging whilst remaining sealed. The removable inner packaging acts to provide a hygienically packed product that has not been contaminated during shipping and is suitable to be taken into critical food hygiene areas.
There is a need to provide a flexible packaging as described above which is readily manufactured and can provide a sealed bag-in-bag approach.